


Minor Incidences

by airedis



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to Minho and Jonghyun freaks out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Incidences

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to Dog Days. Set after the events of the story (you don't necessarily have to read it to understand but it would probably make more sense if you did)

Minho hadn't stopped sneezing since they'd left the park. Jonghyun had taken him out to "stretch his legs" after Minho had kept complaining about the lack of time to stay in his dog form. He'd turned and happily followed Jonghyun out the door after the older boy suggested a game of frisbee and, despite Minho having been the one who'd been running all over after the frisbee, Jonghyun was the one who'd tired out first. Minho always seemed to have an endless amount of energy as a dog (and he could be a downright sloth as a human.)  
  
One throw had gone off course, sailing into a tall patch of overgrown plants, and Minho had dutifully shot off after it, fluffy tail wagging furiously. Jonghyun collapsed in the grass, warm and tired, and had waited for Minho to return so that they could go home. And Minho did, trotting up to him with the frisbee in his mouth until he reached Jonghyun and dropped it in his lap with a sneeze. Minho shook his head, sneezing again, and Jonghyun had just scratched Minho's head and stood up. On the way back, Minho had walked beside him, sneezing every few minutes but Jonghyun hadn't thought too much of it until he'd closed the door to the apartment behind them.  
  
Before Jonghyun even had a chance to make it to the couch, Minho tugged at the hem of Jonghyun's pant leg, nosing against his leg purposefully. He began whining, long, pathetic sounds that filled the silence of their apartment and pressed at Jonghyun's heart from all sides. He kneeled down, taking Minho's face in his hands.  
  
"What is it, Minho? What's wrong?"  
  
Instead of changing back into a human and answering, Minho let out another whine, tongue coming out pathetically to lick at Jonghyun's hand. Even more than the sneezing or the whining, it was the fact that Minho was still a dog that set off the alarm bells ringing in Jonghyun's head. Something was wrong but Minho couldn't even tell him what it was.  
  
"Are you hurt somewhere?"  
  
Minho's head bobbed up and down pitifully.  
  
"Did you break something?" He asked with growing panic.  
  
Minho shook his head carefully, then pawed at his nose and let out a loud whine.  
  
He stood up immediately, frantically pacing as he dialed Jinki's number in his phone. Minho's whines continued in the background as Jonghyun impatiently waited for Jinki to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jinki? Hey, it's me - look, something's wrong with M - Haengun," Jonghyun let out in a rush. "He won't stop crying and I have no idea what's wrong. I think he's hurt or something."  
  
"Hold on, I'll come pick you up. I'll be there in ten minutes." Jinki's voice was steady and reassuring but Jonghyun couldn't calm his heart. Something was wrong with Minho and Jonghyun couldn't help him and it was making him freak out more than he'd ever thought he would.  
  
"Thanks, Jinki," he rasped out.  
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
Jonghyun stuffed his phone back in his pocket and collapsed on the couch next to Minho. His ears were pressed down near his head and he let out another small whine as Jonghyun placed a hand on his head. Jonghyun buried his face in Minho's fur and let out a shaky breath. His hands were trembling as he kissed the top of Minho's head lightly.  
  
"Gonna get you to the vet, okay?" Jonghyun waited for Minho's answering nod, he had to make sure that it was okay for him to bring Minho there. Jonghyun wasn't really versed in how to care for shape shifting dogs but if medicine could make him better when he was sick as a human then the vet could help him when he was a dog.  
  
Minho licked Jonghyun's cheek and then set his head on top of his paws with another soft whine.  
  
"You're gonna be okay," Jonghyun whispered and tried to wait as best he could for Jinki.  
  
When his phone buzzed eight minutes later, Jonghyun hardly took a second to look at it before he was scooping Minho up in his arms and hurrying downstairs. He made a beeline for Jinki's car. With Jonghyun barely buckled in and "Haengun" settled on his lap, Jinki set off.  
  
"He doesn't look like he's injured anywhere," Jinki commented as he drove to the vet.  
  
Jonghyun shook his head. "I think it's something with his nose." Minho whined softly.  
  
"What were you doing when you noticed something was wrong?"  
  
Jonghyun explained that it wasn't until he'd gotten home but, " - he was sneezing ever since we left the park!"  
  
"Maybe he got something stuck up there?"  
  
Jonghyun agreed quickly, "yeah, maybe - he went into the area with all of the tall plants."  
  
Jinki took a quick sideways glance at him. "Jonghyun, there's foxtails in there."  
  
Minho's answering whine was all the confirmation Jonghyun needed.  
  
He felt his blood run cold and cursed. He hadn't even thought about how dangerous that could have been for Minho. Jonghyun hugged him tighter and could feel his nerves practically buzzing as they turned into the vet parking lot. The next fifteen minutes were a rush of Jonghyun explaining what he thought happened to the woman at the desk and then again to the veterinarian and taking a deep breath when the veterinarian confirmed Jinki's hunch. Minho had a foxtail stuck up his nose and they would have to get it out.  
  
"This usually happens to dogs with shorter snouts," he explained, running a calming hand down "Haengun's" back. "But foxtails can be harmful to dogs of any size."  
  
Jonghyun was in the middle of mentally beating himself up for his lack of care when the veterinarian spoke up again.  
  
"But luckily, we can extract it today. I'll need you to wait until we have a room open and then we can bring him in."  
  
Jonghyun stroked Minho's head, felt Jinki pat his back comfortingly. And then, in a daze, the next thing he realized was that Minho was being moved to a different room and Jinki was leading him back into the waiting area in the front. Jonghyun dragged a hand down his face and looked up when Jinki held a cup of water in front of his face.  
  
"Thanks, Jinki," he said, taking the cup. He meant for more than just the water, for bringing them to the vet and trying to keep Jonghyun anchored but Jonghyun felt too nervous to try and tell him all of that. He hoped Jinki knew what he was trying to say.  
  
"He's going to be fine, Jonghyun. Removing a foxtail isn't the worst thing. It'll be quick and easy and he'll be back out before you know it."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I know."  
  
Forty minutes later, the clicking of shoes on the tiled floor roused Jonghyun. He'd had his head dropped in his hands, elbows leaving behind twin points of red on his thighs as he waited for Minho's surgery to be done. But there he was, nails clicking against the floor as he walked beside one of the veterinarians.  
  
"He's good to go," the veterinarian said, handing the vet-issued leash over to Jonghyun since he hadn't brought his own to clip "Haengun" to. Jonghyun gripped the leash tightly and kneeled next to Minho, running a hand down his side.  
  
"The procedure went smoothly. He seems to be a little more affected by the anesthesia than most but that should wear off within a few hours."  
  
"Thank you," Jonghyun said, really meaning it. No one here would ever know that Minho wasn't just a regular dog.  
  
He led a wobbly legged Minho half way back to the car before he picked him up and carried him the rest of the way. Minho licked his neck and let out a tiny whine but the way he laid his head over Jonghyun's shoulder let Jonghyun know he was okay. Jinki dropped them off outside the apartment building and Jonghyun thank him gratuitously until Jinki drove off with a smile and a promise from Jonghyun that he'd buy him lunch. Jonghyun carried Minho up the stairs, clutching him tightly to his chest. Minho was shaking.  
  
No sooner had Jonghyun carefully set Minho on the couch did Minho change back into a human. His eyes were bleary and confused and as Jonghyun sat down next to him, Minho collapsed into his side. He leaned into the hand that Jonghyun brought up against his face and tried to clutch weakly at the hem of Jonghyun's shirt. He was breathing heavily, deep and slow, but it didn't seem to be labored.  
  
"I barely had the energy to stay a dog," Minho whispered into Jonghyun's neck, voice scratchy.  
  
"You're okay now," Jonghyun said, burying his face into Minho's hair. His voice was barely even a whisper as he said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Minho, too tired to find his voice, pressed his lips gently against Jonghyun's neck in response. Jonghyun held him tighter.  
  
That night, Minho was weak and slow and miserable, more affected by the dose of anesthesia because of his ability.  
He stayed curled up against Jonghyun all night, sad little pathetic noises coming from his throat, like whimpers, as he trembled. Jonghyun knew Minho would never blame him for any of it but he couldn't help but feel responsible. All he could do was hold Minho to him and make everything as comfortable for him as he could.  
  
He needn't have worried though, because by the time he woke up, Minho was already pattering around the kitchen making breakfast. With Minho's limited repertoire of cooking skill, that mostly meant toast and juice but Jonghyun swore time and time again that it was better than anyone else's. He shuffled out to the kitchen and when Minho turned to greet him good morning it was with a bright voice and an even brighter smile. Jonghyun felt his heart swell.  
  
The perfect plate of toast that he set on the table and the juice-sticky kiss he left on Jonghyun's cheek just made the morning all that much warmer.


End file.
